Just A Pen
by Greenlies
Summary: "Why is it so precious?" he asked, "You're stupid... So I won't tell you" she answered. GrayLu all the way.


Disclaimer: Yes... Not mine

**English is my 2nd language...!**

* * *

**Just A Pen**

Lucy stood up straight on top of her bed with her hand on her chin.

"What are you doing…?" A very familiar voice of someone uninvited asked her.

Lucy took a quick glance at that person, "I'm looking for something..." she didn't care about the naked ice mage who had entered her house without permission anymore. She oddly used to it, getting angry was just a waste of energy.

He rested his long legs on her table, "What are you looking for? Me?" he asked with a wide grin.

He still as narcist as ever it reminded her of someone. "Yea… Like that would ever happen" she smirked, "I'm looking for my pen…"

Gray looked around her room. Her room was really chaotic, like there was a dragon raging inside her room. Maybe Natsu did this? "you wouldn't find it. Just buy another one…" he shrugged his shoulder and relaxed himself on her couch which was had covered in papers.

"Buy another one...? We're not talking about the cloths you stripped and left are we...?" She rolled her eyes to him but he looked away, pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about. She sighed and shook her head, "No I can't do that… That's just… Plain stupid, waste of money, go to hell" she gulped down her saliva tensely. She was so tense she looked kind of scary.

He felt bad. Maybe that pen was really precious to her whatever the reason are. "Just tell me how this mystery pen looks like"

"You are- Helping me looking for it…?" she just wanted to make sure he wasn't lying or just saying things to make her happy.

He nodded and smiled, he really wanted to laugh when he saw her eyes glittering, yes, literally "yes… just tell me already"

She cheerfully jumped from her bed to the couch where Gray sat on, "it's an indigo fountain pen with golden line on the edge"

Nobody knew especially Lucy that Gray's heart was beating like insanely fast when she jumped to his way"O-Ok got it… Let's start looking…!" He threw his arms into the air and suddenly getting warmed up by himself, just to let the funny feeling go. "What is it now…?" he looked down at Lucy who was staring at him with a displeased stare, and found her face was turning gloomier than he first saw her. Where was the shine in her eyes went off to?

"Nothing…" she grunted.

_**…AIUEO…**_

"You know Lucy… You should clean this place…" Gray grumbled while randomly stretched his arms reaching for nothing inside the hollow space underneath her bed. Her room was a big mess like I said earlier.

She just nodded in agreement "Yes… I'll do that after I finish writing…" she replied with her superficial tone.

"Do it right now…!" He threw all the books he could reach into the air.

"Be careful with them ..!" She ran and tried to catch the flying books, and one of them end up hitting her fore head, "ok… ok I'll clean it up, but you have to help me!" her face was flustered in red. She admited the defeat. Her room was chaotic, but she actually a neat freak, and that fountain pen was the reason behind all of this mess. So he couldn't possibly blame her because it was too precious, or could he?

"Yea… Yea…" he rubbed the back of his head and walked away, tired of arguing with the little blond girl.

Lucy took out every kind of cleaning tools and gave it to Gray, "I'll clean up this side…"

"Ok I'll clean up that side… " he walked into the corner that Lucy pointed her finger at. He begun to pick up every random paper he found on the floor and threw them in on a big black plastic bag, "aren't we supposed to be eco-friendly?".

"Huh...?" She turned her head to him in surprised, and she realized something was off. Lucy's brown eyeballs nearly popped out from her skull, "Don't throw that away…!" she screamed and jumped into his back with every power she had left. She knocked him down.

Gray shrieked, so girlishly it would tore your ear drums. "What kind of brutal creature are you?" he took out the papers hurriedly and gave it to her

"Phew you are throwing away my draft…!" she hitted his head with her clenched fist.

Her punch was weak but he felt even weaker, seemed like she used her inner power to break his inner organs, was that possible? "Ok…! I'll just pack them up…! See...?" he was starting to get frustrated, he seemed to lose control of his own hear beat.

After awhile he found out something amusing near her bed, he observed it carefully and chuckled, "uuh Lucy…" he called her while holding a white silky thing, or maybe in this cas white silky thong.

"What…?" Lucy growled as she turned her head to look at him

Gray's face turned bright red as he shoved the _white-silky-thing/thong_ he just found to Lucy, "it's yours…" He tried to keep the condition under control by acting normal like nothing happened. It's not the first time he saw Lucy's underwears anyway, I mean Erza always showed him every time she found weird underwear from Lucy's drawer.

Its Lucy's turn to get her face blushed, she snatched the panties and ran away screaming, and slammed the bathroom door, "This place is restricted area!"

_**…AIUEO…**_

Lucy managed to keep herself together and pretended that's nothing had happened 8 minutes ago.

"Ugh! Where's that pen…" she grunted.

Gray was really curious about this. She had been acting super suspicious this whole time, "why is it so important to you anyway…?" he asked without taking a glance at her.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at his question, "you're stupid, so I won't tell you…"

"What…?" she accidentally or intentionally turned on his switch of rage

She turned her head to him, "what is that clicking sound?" she murmured.

He ignored her last comment, "What do you mean by that…? I'm a genius even Master Makarov said that…!"

The little blond girl giggled, with an underestimating look upon her face, "yes, he truly means it…" she paused, and smirked, "without a pen I can't write doofus!"

"Oh yeah… That's right…" He was taken aback by her, sudden feedback "but…! You could use another pen right…?"

"But I'm broke, and I don't want to write my master piece with a piece of junk…" the way she said it seemed unnatural for him. She was hiding something. He knew it.

Gray rested his tired butt on the floor, and oddly enough it made a clicking sound, "ouch…!" he muttered. "what's that...?"

"It's my pen…!" she ran and jumped to reach her pen under his ass, "move…!" she pushed him away.

"Hey…! Slow down…! Agh…!" Gray was in shock. He didn't know she had this tremendous power that could roll a man twice heavier than her. He never thought that Lucy could be this brutal. But all of her brutality image was swept away after he looked at Lucy's happy face. She was holding that pen dearly in her hands.

Gray blinked his eyes in surprise, "wait… Isn't that!"

Lucy quickly hid the pen behind her back, "thanks…! Now… now… now… you should go home…! Hurry up and go before it dark! Be careful! Bye bye!" her laugh was too suspicious to ignore, and the way she pushed him was way too awkward.

"By the way... It's still 08.00 AM."

"..." She still wore that weird smile on her face with her eyes rolled aside.

"Wait a second…!" he slipped away from her grip and tried to get the pen off from her hand, but Lucy lost her balance and he end up fell on top of her. In the end he still managed to snatch the pen from her grasp, "Lucy this pen…" he offered her a hand to stand up. She took it nervously.

He laughed when he saw her face turned red, even though she hid her face from him with her hands, he could felt her heat from miles away, "Just... Give it back, please…!" she pleaded.

That pleading voice was too sweet, he couldn't handle a single muscle on his face to stop him from smiling, accept it or not he embraced her, surrounding her torso with his cold arms. She was so close he could smell her shampoo and soap. "You still keep this huh…?" his eyes closed as a sudden memory rushed into his brain. "It's just a cheap pen I bought from the fairy festival…" he was telling a lie. Lucy smiled because she knew him that well.

This blondie also couldn't stop herself from leaning on his broad chest, she never knew why he was so irresistible. "Erza told me…" she said while looking down on her reddened feet. "You've been saving money and took many dangerous jobs for it… Including assisting Erza on her S-class job assignment"

He stared at that girl nervously he was sweating all over his body. Even though he could chill himself with his magic he somehow had forgotten how, "I... Still can't believe it… I thought you've lost it a long time ago..." was the only thing that could came out right from his mouth

A flying fist landed on top of his head, "Who do you think I am…? Even Natsu would never-" she was stopped by a sudden attack on her lips

He didn't care if she didn't return the kiss, because all he cared about was only his own overflowing happiness. "Thank you… You make me feel... Precious!" he smiled upon her lips

"You are… Precious idiot..." Lucy's face turned even redder than before, "Let go..!" she bumped her head into his forehead really hard, even the neighbors could have heard the sound of their head colliding. Her heart was pounding too fast, she has no idea what she has done it was really hurt.

"That hurt Lucy…!" He rubbed his forehead with his stupid grin decorate his stupid face(that's what Lucy thought).

Lucy secretly stole a quick glance at him and smile. "Sorry..." she whispered.

****...END...****

* * *

**A.N: Done... Grammar still sucks hoho! But thank you for reading this through! :D I'll be waiting for your review (like usual)  
**

Loke/Lucy or Gray/Lucy... I can't decide... Which one I like the most :'(


End file.
